


Summer Kept Looking Over His Shoulder at Me

by StupidGenius



Series: The Addams' Side of the Family [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Outsider, Stiles and his children are technically addamses i mean, and a few other characters that are mentioned but dont actually appear, they do share a house and staff that are kind of like interdimensional beings??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: "Your little sisters look like they stepped out of the fucking shining, Bar. Ellie told me she could see ghosts. I heard your dad made principal Decker cry last week.”“Which dad?”“I dunno. Does is matter? Which one usually makes people cry?” He asks.“Um. Both of them?” Bar takes off his sunglasses and winces. "Okay, so. They're a bit strange."---Stiles and derek (Mostly stiles) invite their son's human boyfriend over for dinner.





	Summer Kept Looking Over His Shoulder at Me

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this before i even wrote Season of the Witch, but then i got another idea and abandoned it. Found it again yesterday so i thought i'd go ahead and finish it ~~instead of working on the next chapter of my other fic~~. Might write a short fic about how Stiles and Derek actually got the kids eventually.
> 
> Enjoy!

Major went into this relationship well aware of his boyfriend's family's reputation.

The Stilinskis are notorious for being... _weird_ , for lack of a better word.

Their house – estate, really - is just behind the official Beacon Hills cemetery, and Major's pretty sure he heard wolves howling from there one night, which is just _impossible_ \- there are no wolves in California. He's been hearing rumors of zombies and witches, sentient severed body parts and medical experiments, ever since he was old enough to understand spoken word. He's never cared enough to see if they were true, never dared step foot on Stilinski or Hale land, because the whole town knows the two are so linked they might as well be one family.

But then he met Barry.           

Well, okay.

He's _technically_ known Barry his whole life, but something happened over summer between sophomore and Junior year that made Barry to go from someone he hardly even remembered to someone who was constantly on his mind. Bar's still weirdly pale and kind of a nerd and he still wears clothes that make him look like some kind of witch, or like he's late for a funeral, and he never shows up to school around the full moon, but. _But_. Major just - who fucking knows? He's _fallen_ , somehow, and now he's in this shit real deep. They've been dating for four months when Barry comes up, looking like an extra from American Horror Story with his big hat and the fucking sunglasses, drawing all kinds of attention that Major has learned to ignore, smiles at him and says;

"My parents want to meet you."

Like _that’s_ not the most terrifying sentence he’s ever heard.

"I'm sorry." Major blinks. " _What_?"

"My dads. They want to meet you." Barry grabs his hand, threading their fingers together. "Come on. Please? They want you to come over for dinner tonight, and I told them you would.”

"Babe, no offense, because you _know_ I like you," he says, "but your family's kind of, um. Weird?" he winces.

"They're not that bad."

"Your little sisters look like they stepped out of the fucking shining, Bar. Ellie told me she could see ghosts. I heard your dad made principal Decker cry last week.”

“Which dad?”

“I dunno. Does is matter? Which one usually makes people cry?” He asks.

“Um. Both of them?” Bar takes off his sunglasses and winces. "Okay, so. They're a bit strange. And maybe scary. But so am _I_ , and you just said like me. I _promise_ you'll be fine." He leans down and presses a soft kiss to his lips, which he _knows_ Major can’t resist. This is _manipulation_ , damn it.

"Why do I get the feeling your dads are going to skin my alive?" He asks when Barry pulls away, wary. Bar just grins.

"They wouldn't do that. Claudia might try, but I'll stop her."

“You know what? That’s not comforting.” He groans, putting his head in his hands.

“Alright, babe, look – you have absolutely nothing to worry about, okay? I know people in this town have a lot to say about my parents, _trust me_. And I know most of this anxiety you’re feeling is just normal boyfriend-meeting-the-parents-for-the-first-time anxiety, but they wont hate you, and they wont be rude. At least, I _hope_ Dad won’t be rude. Whatever. You make me happy, and they know that, and they would never do anything to ruin that. So will you come to dinner? Papa’s even promised not to put anything poisonous in your food.”

You see, Major had been feeling better up until that last bit.

He looks at Barry, taking in his puppy dog eyes and how hard he’s gripping his hand, and sighs.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go. But if I die, promise me you’ll avenge me.”

Barry smiles, and for a moment, his eyes look almost gold.

“I promise.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Major pulls up to the large iron gate in front of the house and takes a deep breath.

He can do this. He’ll be fine, right? Barry promised he’ll be fine. All he has to do is not make a fool of himself or insinuate that he’s seen their son naked, and he’s good to go.

He rolls down the window and looks around.

“How am I supposed to get in?” he mutters. There doesn’t seem to be any speakers or buttons to press anywhere nearby. “Uh. Hell- _oh shit_!” he calls out, ready to unbuckle his seatbelt. He startles when the gates start to open, screeching loudly.

He rolls through and to a stop close to house. Something taps his window.

“Ye- _holy fuck_.” He breathes. The man in the window – who may be a corpse, honestly, Major isn’t _sure_ , how the fuck is he even _standing_ – taps again, groaning loud enough to be heard in the car. He gets the impression that he’s supposed to get out of the car now.

“U-um, hey. Hi. Are you the…butler?” he stammers, getting out. The man nods, and holds out his hand.

“My…keys?” he tries.

_Groan._

“Oh. Okay. I’ll just – I’ll go in then?” he asks, dropping the keys in the butler’s (???) waiting hand. They guy doesn’t say anything, but he does get int eh car, so Major’s assuming that’s a yes. He grabs the flowers he brought, before the butler can speed away, and hastily makes his way to the front doors.

The house looks…like if someone could live in a Halloween decoration, is the best way to put it. There a dead vines crawling everywhere, dark iron fences and gates, and he can see headstones a few years away, leading around the side of the house. The door itself is tall and rounded off at the top, the knockers resembling screaming faces.

Major takes another, shakier breath.

He can _do this_.

He raises his hand to knock, and the door opens before his hand even touches it.

“My, are those for me? You shouldn’t have.” A rough, unfamiliar voice says. Major looks up, and he knows, _knows_ that this… _this_ is Mr. Stilinski.

Oh boy.

Up close, he can see just how much Bar looks like his Papa. He has the same ridiculous pale skin and soft brown eyes, and the same weird fashion sense. Mr. Stilinski doesn't look like he plans on murdering him though, so that's good. He pulls Major into a strong hug when he sees him, which is _totally_ unexpected.

"You're much nicer looking than Barry described!" He says. Major blinks.

"Thank you?"

"When he said you dressed like you live in a trash can I guess I assumed something worse than this." He continues. Behind him, Barry practically _flies_ down the grand staircase and skids to a halt next to his dad, brows furrowed in a way that make him look nothing like Mr. Stilinski, and the tips of his ears are pink.

" _Papa_." It's weirdly...growly. He's never heard that tone of voice before. He turns to Major, expression softening. "I said that, like, a while ago. Before you asked me out. Though, if I'm being honest, your taste in clothing is questionable. It's totally gotten better though. Might need a bit more black."

"I wear mostly black." Major says, raising an eyebrow.

"Still needs more."

"Aw." Mr. Stilinski holds a hand over his heart and mimes wiping a tear away from his eye. Major can't help but feel like this is all a bit surreal.

His neighbor Mrs. Daniels – a mean old woman he always tries desperately not to talk to, but gets sucked into her morning gossip anyway – _hates_ the Hales, but Mr. Stilinski, she really hates. Major knows it has something to do with his mom, who died way before he even married Mr. Hale. Maybe she was pagan, or something.  Maybe she was really into witchcraft. Maybe she was a raging bisexual. All things Mrs. Daniels hates, being a huge homophobe and southern born and raised catholic woman.

(Mrs. Stilinski was, of course, all of those things.)

“There’s no reason to be so defensive, kiddo. I tell your dad he dresses like trash all the time and he still loves me.” Mr. Stilinski says fondly, poking Barry on the nose before whirling around and strolling towards the kitchen. “You boys come and make yourself comfortable. Dinner’ll be ready in about an hour, and we’re still waiting for Der to come back with the pups.”

“The pups?” Major asks. Barry grabs his hand and tugs him toward the living room.

“My sisters. That’s just what Papa likes to call all the kids. He thinks it’s funny.” He rolls his eyes. Major sits awkwardly at the edge of the couch, looking around.

He doesn’t know what he expected.

“Is your butler, like…okay? By the way? He looks, kind of, uh…”

“Oh!” Barry’s cheeks get pink again, and he scratches the back of his neck. “Lurch? He’s totally fine! He just has a, um. He’s got a skin condition. And he’s mute. He’s not as scary as he looks, I swear. And if you see a severed hand, you know, just running around – it’s a robot, okay? My Aunt Lydia is really into mathematics and made it for my papa as a gift. Okay? Cool.” He says in a rush. Major’s eyes go wide. Who gives a fake severed hand to someone as a _gift_?

“Alright, who’s hungry?” Mr. Stilinski calls, coming forward. He sets a platter of totally _normal_ looking cookies on the coffee table, and takes a seat across from them on an armchair, one of the cookies in hand. He’s wearing a dark gossamer robe now, and his finger nails are painted black, both things that Major is _sure_ he didn’t have when he answered the door.

“Papa –” Barry starts.

“Relax, these are store bought. Perfectly safe for human consumption.” Mr. Stilinski assures, taking another bite. “Missing a certain spark, if you ask me, but they’ll do.”

“What’s wrong with the cookies he usually makes?” Major whispers. Barry makes a pained face.

“Nothing.” He says, eyeing the platter.

“Oh…kay.” Major hesitantly takes a bite of the cookie. Barry looks at him expectantly for a few moments, then relaxes.

“So, Major,” Mr. Stilinski starts, “tell me a but about yourself. Bar tells me you’re a bit of an artist.”

“Um. Yeah.” He nods. Mr. Stilinski raises an eyebrow, smiling a bit.

“Well. Are you any good? What kind of art do you do? Because, you know, I’ve been meaning to commission someone to do a family portrait for the living room soon, and it has to be someone I trust to let me work my magic on it while they’re painting –”

“Dad!” Barry says loudly. Mr. Stilinski frowns at him, and Major clears his throat.

“I’m just gonna – bathroom. Where…?”

“Oh, of course. Up the stairs, down the hall, last door on the right. The bathroom on this floor is being, hmm. Renovated.” Mr. Stilinski says. Major nods, and gets up quickly, rushing up the steps. Once he gets tot eh bathroom, he turns on the water and splashes some on his face.

He’s freaking out over nothing and he knows it, okay?

Barry’s dad has been nothing but nice so far, and he’s kind of weird, but a good kind of weird. Less serial killer-y, more ‘friendly goth’. His anxiety is the only thing making it awkward right now.

Well.

That, and Barry’s obvious fear that his dad is going to embarrass him, which Major honestly doubts would be as bad as when he took Bar too meet his older sister and she told every embarrassing baby story she had in her arsenal.

“I can do this.” He repeats to himself a few times in the mirror. “Stop being a wuss and get down there.”

He opens the door and pauses, listening.

“…promised me you wouldn’t do anything weird around him!” Barry hisses.

“ _Bartlomiej Nathaniel Hale_ ,” Mr. Stilinski says lowly, “you wanna try that one again? Something with a bit less unjustified anger would be nice.”

“I’m…I’m sorry, papa.” Barry sighs. “It’s just – I really like this one. I don’t want to scare him off like the others.”

“I know, Bar. And when I said ‘no magic’, I meant it. You know I never go back on my word, and most importantly, as your father, you know I would never try to upset you on purpose.” Mr. Stilinski sighs. “I remember what it’s like to have human friends, kiddo. Not all of your aunts and uncles used to be part of pack. I remember what it’s like to hide part of you from people you care about. Oh, come here.” A pause. “Trust me. Lover boy isn’t going to find out about our more _supernatural_ quirks until you say so. No offense to him, but I doubt he’ll figure out our whole thing because of a few of my offhand comments.”

Magic? The supernatural? ‘Human friends’? What, is Barry afraid he’ll find out that the rumors are true and the Stilinski-Hale family practices witchcraft? Its not like he really _cares_ , he already knows Mr. Stilinski runs that spooky shop on main.

“Okay.” Barry says softly, voice muffled. “Hey, papa?”

“Hmm?”

“Why am I only a Hale when you’re angry at me?”

“Because I said so, that’s why.” Mr. Stilinski laughs. “Hey. Speaking of – hasn’t that kid been in the bathroom long enough?”

“Shit, yeah – hey, Mage?!” Barry calls. Major rushes across the hallways and towards the stairs.

“Hey, yeah, sorry, I – I got kinda lost.” He stutters. Mr Stilinski narrows his eyes, but smiles and gestures toward the couch.

“No worries. Come, sit back down – I wouldn’t be doing my job as loving father if I didn’t ask slightly invasive questions about your life.”

“Ugh, _papa_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mr. Hale is…intimidating.

Mr Stilinski – ‘ _please, dude, call me Stiles. Mr. Stilinski is my dad, and he isn’t here_ ’ – had called him a big softy, and a ‘teddy bear, really’ a lot, but the man who comes home half an hour later looks far from happy about the whole situation. He can see where Barry gets his impressive glare, though, and his thick brows. In the back of his mind, Major thinks it’s a bit odd that Barry looks so much like _both_ of his cis male parents, but he ignores it in favor of trying not to wither under Mr. Hale’s gaze. The presence of Barry’s little sisters, Claudia and Elaine, are definitely not helping.

“These empanadas are really good, Mr. Stil – uh, Stiles.” He gets out.

“Thanks, but I don’t get any credit. I just heated them up – Der-bear made ‘em.” Stiles smiles and puts a hand on his husband’s shoulder. “Say thank you, _Darling_.” He says pointedly. Mr. Hale makes a familiar pained expression and turns to him.

“It’s a family recipe, thank you.”

Cross from him, Claudia (or Elaine, maybe???) giggles. “You smell scared.” She says. Next to her, Elaine (Claudia???) smiles. Mr. Hale scowls.

“Girls. Remember what we talked about earlier?” he says firmly. The girls sigh.

“Yes dad.” They say. Major’s eyebrows raise.

“Do you two rehearse that, or does it just come naturally?” he blurts out. They look at each other and tilt their heads.

“Naturally.” They say. Barry snorts, then blushes.

“Uh, sorry.”

“It’s cute.” Major assures, taping their feet together under the table. He hears something that sounds suspiciously that sounds like a growl, and a smacking noise, and jerks. “What was that?”

“Dog!” Mr. Stilinskis says quickly, smile a bit too wide. “We have a dog. He’s not too good with strangers, though, so we lock him up.”

“Technically – ” ClaudiaorElaine starts.

“ – That’s true.” ElaineorClaudia finishes.

“We definitely have a dog.” Barry says. Major takes another tentative bite of his empanada.

This night’s just gonna keep getting weirder then, huh?

“Sorry Derek’s being so quiet tonight – busy day at the station, huh babe?” Mr. Stilinski says. Mr. Hale sighs.

“Yes. Although it would have been less busy if a certain _someone_ hadn’t decided to do _something_ to _someone_ who was just a bit rude to him at a reading today.” Mr. Hale says pointedly, and Mr. Stilinski rolls his eyes. The twins do their little giggle like what Mr. Hale just said actually made any sense, and next to him, Barry sighs and looks up at the chandelier.

“Oh, like he didn’t totally deserve what he got. Calling me a phony – _no one_ disrespects the Stilinski name and gets away with it. He didn’t like what I had to say about his future? Not my fault he’s got bad Karma.” Mr. Stilinski grumbles.

Is it just his imagination, or is Mr. Hale trying to hide a smile?

“Woah, you can see the future? Like, crystal balls and palm reading and stuff?” Major asks, intrigued. Mr. Stilinski leans forward and nods. The sleeves of his shirt fall down a bit, and dark lines of ink peek through. Holy _shit_.

“I don’t exactly use a crystal ball, but yeah. Divination is my specialty. Why? Would you like to know your future, Mr. O’Connell?” he asks. Major shakes his head.

“No offense, sir, but I’d rather not. I don’t think knowing too much about my future would be a good idea. I mean, what if I ruin it?”

Mr. Stilinski smiles softly. It’s the first genuine smile he’s seen all night.

“I like you, kid. You’re much better than the last boyfriend. Don’t you think so, Der?”

“Hmm.” Mr. Hale hums. 

“Okay!” Barry says suddenly, pushing back from the table. “Dads, dinner was great, thanks. Major and I are gonna hang out on the back porch for a while, okay? Great.” Barry pulls him to his feet before he can say anything, and drags him through the kitchen and out the back. Once they’re outside, Barry takes a deep breath and leans back against the wall.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Major hums. Barry side eyes him.

“Are you kidding?”

“No?” He laughs. “Come on, Bar – you were telling me there was nothing to worry about at school, but you’ve been tense ever since I got here.” He runs his hands up and down his boyfriend’s arms. “They’re normal parents. Nothing to worry about, remember?”

“Normal? You sure about that? One of my father’s spent the whole night dressed like an extravagant house wife from the 1920’s, and the other one acted like a caveman.” Barry raises an eyebrow. Major shrugs.

“Okay, so. Maybe not normal. But…they seem pretty cool.”

“Cool? You think my parents…are _cool_?” Barry laughs. “Gods, you really are a nerd.”

“Hey! Your pops likes me.” Major says defensibly. Barry leans forward and wraps his arms around his neck.

“I like you too. A lot, actually.” He sighs. “Maybe I have been kind of overstressed about this.”

“Not as stressed as me, I bet. My pits are soaked under here.”

“Ugh, gross.” Barry huffs. He doesn’t pull away, though.

Under the moonlight, he looks magical. And despite the fact that they’re currently standing a few yards away from a grave yard, where _dead people_ are buried, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now.

“I think I’m really in love with you.” He blurts. Barry grins. “I – um.”

“I’m kind of in love with you too.”

He feels something soft brush up against his calf and looks down.

He can just barely make out the shape of a cat stretching on the grass. It looks up at him with almost unnaturally bright green eyes and meows.

“Hey, little guy.” He coos, crouching down. The cat headbutts his hand. “He’s so cute. What’s his name?” He looks up to see Barry staring at the cat, obviously surprised. “Bar?”

“Binx. He’s…he’s my papa’s cat. He usually really hates strangers.”

“Guess I’m like, a cat whisperer then?” Major laughs. The cat purrs.

“Yeah.” Barry says softly. “Guess so.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Stop being so dramatic.” Stiles huffs. “he’s a regular, human teenage boy, no need to break out the eyebrows of doom at the dinner table.” He rolls his eyes and sips his wine.

“It’s my job to intimidate the boyfriend.” Derek smirks.

“Yeah, yeah. Try not to scare him too much, alright? I think this one’s gonna be around a while.” Stiles hums.

The future isn’t set in stone. There are many different branches, many different choices to make. But no matter how hard Stiles looks, there isn’t a path in Major’s life that doesn’t involve their son. He gets the feeling that kid’s going to be in the know soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask). or justcome cry over Stiles w me.


End file.
